The Guests
by RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: Two weeks of the year we play this game. We have done so for the last several years. A game of cat and mouse if you will.


**The Guests.**

Two weeks of the year we play this game. We have done so for the last several years. A game of cat and mouse if you will.

We always arrive together. But now check-in separately. At first, we would share a room but over the years the game evolved to where we are now. Separate rooms. Separate beds. Separate lives.

But always the same hotel.

Though we did one year go somewhere different, but it didn't feel the same. The next year, we went back to the original hotel. It felt right. We're creatures of habit, really. That will never change.

But never the same rooms.

The view from my balcony overlooks the beach. With its brilliant white sand that goes on for miles. The rolling choppy waves crash to the shore. I watch couples in love lazily taking strolls up and down the beach. A few families laughing and playing along the shoreline. Holiday bliss.

But I haven't seen her yet.

I wander back into my room and immediately change clothes. A red bikini. My favourite and her's as well. I stand before the full-length mirror, my pale skin contrasts against the bikini. But I know by the end of the two weeks, I will be tanned. Not as much as her, with her beautiful olive skin. But I won't be pale. Every year I hope for sun-kissed but I never quite manage it.

I wrap my sarong around my body. Grab my beach bag and sunglasses from the end of the bed and leave my room. My hips swaying that little bit more as I make my way toward the pool. Hoping she is there.

I am in luck, finding a sunbed straightaway. Laying the complimentary hotel beach towel over the bed, I glance around not only hoping to see her but scoping out the other guests of the hotel. They are all blissfully unaware of this game we play.

I unwrap the sarong and drop it on the sunbed. My pale body now on show for the world to see. Sitting in the middle of the bed with my legs outstretched, I invite the sun to capture my untanned skin as I start to rub sun-cream over my body. I don't want to burn. That happened once. I was red as a lobster after a day. I will never make that mistake again.

I adjust the head of the bed, it's now at the right angle so I can lay back comfortably. With one leg bent at the knee, I retrieve the novel I started reading on the journey here from my beach bag. Opening to the last page I was at; I continue to read. A moment later I glance over the book, my gaze searching for her.

My eyes dip to the words on the page, I am slightly disappointed. I haven't found her yet, but I know she is here, watching me. She's always watching me, she says. As hard as I try, I can't take in what I am reading. My concentration lost to the woman my mind wants to find.

A flash of white across the expansive lagoon pool catches my eye. I lift my head and lower the book, she is there on a sunbed, stretched out like a cat. Her white bikini barely covering her olive skin. Her gaze only upon me.

A smile creeps over her face as we lock eyes onto each other. I sense that she too had been searching me out. And now we are both comforted to know that we have found one another.

So now the game begins.

How is to be this time? Love at first sight or do we play hard too get?

She has told me that she doesn't mind either, but I have a sneaking suspicion that she enjoys playing hard to get. It excites her more. And I must admit, I too prefer that.

Because when I first met her, it was love at first sight. You can't replicate the feeling when your heart beats that little bit faster or when the butterflies in your stomach flutter that little more when you meet the love of your life for the first time.

It's the only feeling you get to experience once in a lifetime. It's unique, special, authentic.

Her gaze drifts to a blonde-haired bronzed goddess who walks past her in a black bikini. She licks her lips playfully before her gaze returns to me. I frown heavily and pull a face. She throws her head back and chuckles lightly to herself.

I will play hard to get. I too can be the bronzed goddess to catch her eye.

Placing my book down beside me, I sit up and glance away from her. I can sense the disappointment in her eyes when we lost contact. But this is the game. I will make her work hard. Payback for looking at another woman. I stand beside my sunbed, adjust my bikini bottoms over my pert backside and walk towards the man-made shoreline of the pool. The artificial sand floor tricks the mind into believing that you are entering a real lagoon. I stand at the shoreline, glance to her subtly. I know she is watching me behind her sunglasses. I step into the water. It is cold but I can't retreat now. I have committed myself to this game.

Ankle deep and slowly rising. I wade out further. Step by step I am being consumed by the coldness. It gives me a rush of adrenaline. I am now about waist-deep in the crystal-clear water. I dare not make eye contact with her; she will know I am regretting this move. She will chuckle some more at my expense. No doubt.

I hesitate slightly then go for it; I lower my body into the water. The sharpness of the cold water attacks my chest like a thousand needles and then I submerge fully. When I break the surface, I push back my hair from my face and look to her.

For what?

Acknowledgement. Which she does with a smile. I subtly raise an eyebrow. She approves my bold move. I swim on.

I do a lap of the lagoon and then wade back to the shoreline. She is still watching me behind her black lensed Raybans. I am again waist-deep. The water beads off my moving body as I emerge out of the water. The sway in my hips is for her and her alone. To appreciate and adore. I ignore her and return to my sunbed. Pick up my book and continue reading.

I see her leave the pool, the sway in her hips is for me. My gaze drawn to her sarong covered backside as she makes her way through the sea of sunbeds and heads to the poolside bar. She glances in my direction. Daring me to join her I wonder? She finds her place in the corner and waits.

I find myself at the bar. Not near her though. That would be too easy. She is casually sipping on her favourite cocktail. Mojito. It seems I am too late to buy her a drink. A cocktail is placed before me. I haven't ordered yet. The bartender nods in her direction before serving someone else.

Our eyes meet. I lift the drink and nod my head. Appreciative. No words exchanged this time. Just stolen glances as we enjoy each others company separately.

The bar becomes crowded, our glances become sparse. But I don't want to lose contact. I order two drinks and make my way to her. She is perched on the stool, her gaze following my every move. A flicker of an anticipated smirk. I know what is coming. She will play hard to get now.

But I am too late. The seat next to her is taken by a man who tries to strike up a conversation with her. I am left holding two drinks. Unwanted now. I hide my disappointment by ignoring her lingering glance as I pass her; perhaps the blonde goddess would like a drink?

When I next look up from my novel, she is no longer at the bar. I glance around hoping to find her. She is nowhere. Disappointed, I pack up my beach bag and return to my room.

Sunset lingers. Another opportunity to find her. I am now dressed ready for the evening meal. My attire representing my desire to seduce her.

I sit alone in the hotel restaurant. My gaze never leaving the entrance. She will sense that I am watching her, but she will not find me. My manicured fingers poised by my temple as I wait for her.

Deep purple is her choice of colour tonight. A bold choice that represents her mood. Sexual. I quirk an eyebrow in appreciation of the figure-hugging dress she is wearing. She knows me too well. I adore this dress. And I adore the woman who wears this dress so well. I see turning heads. Back off, she is mine I say to myself.

She is shown to her table. I lift my finger. The waiter comes to me. I will make no mistake this time. I order her a glass of her favourite wine. It arrives. She smiles instantly as her gaze draws around the restaurant. She is looking for me. Taking a sip, her tongue lingers on her bottom lip. Teasing me. She knows I am watching. But she still hasn't found me.

My meal arrives. My eyes never leaving her as she too enjoys her meal. I notice how she purposely taking her time. She is enjoying this as much as I am. She doesn't want this to end yet. She likes being watched; she's told me this before.

I have finished my meal. I notice that her hands have moved to her thighs. Her painted nails are raking softly over the olive skin. She has one thought in mind. I smile to myself. I have the same thought.

I make my way purposely to her. She doesn't see me coming. I approach and trail my fingers over her bare shoulders. Showing her, I am here.

For her. For us.

Her head turns towards me as I pass her. Do I dare look back? I can't help myself. I am enchanted by this woman. Our eyes meet, my desire mirrored in her eyes. She wants no one else. I lift my eyebrows expectedly and offer her a smile. She blushes immediately.

I have been waiting outside in the shadows for some time. Did I overplay my hand?

It's the aroma of her perfume that cascades my senses first before I see her. She is hesitant but I sense that she admires the privacy. I can see that she is looking for me. If she wanted to, she could easily find me. I step out behind her. She tilts her head to the side, waiting for me to act.

My breath is upon her nape. My lips ghost over her olive skin. She shivers with anticipation. Waiting for contact. Softly I kiss her bare nape. One, two kisses. To give her what she wants. I lift my mouth to her ear.

"Room Ten Oh Nine." I whisper softly before planting another feathery kiss to her nape.

I disappear into the shadows. Not bothering to see if she is following me. I know she will. But it won't be tonight. The game will be over too soon if she does.

Morning. I have slept alone. She hasn't disappointed. I know her too well. Today she will work tiresomely to show she is the true master of this game. But we already know this. But it's a game and where would the fun be if I rolled over like a dog and let her win. I will make it difficult for her. Like I always do.

She is with the bronzed goddess. My heart sinks a little. She knows me too well. She knows I am watching her from the poolside bar. Her gaze drifts to me and then quickly back to the goddess. She says I am more desirable when I am watching her with jealousy in my eyes.

And I have taken the bait. They laugh. They chat. They flirt. The goddess touches her knee. She flashes her a smile. She looks at me. I shake my head subtly. I don't approve. She backs away. I am the only one allowed to touch her. She knows this. Her smile fades. I get up from the bar. Her gaze lingers on me, I can feel it. She is wondering if she has gone too far. With this game.

I spend the rest of the day reading by the pool. Ignoring her glances from across the other side. A drink is served to me at the sunbed. I know it's from her. An apology. She overstepped the mark. I accept it and glance to her. She knows I could never ignore her. I offer her a smile which she returns.

We are good again.

Another night I am eating alone. But she has found me this time. She was looking for me when she entered. Asked to sit nearer to me. We have a silent conversation with our eyes. Recapping our day. She apologises again for the goddess. It won't happen again, she promises. I trust her. She outstretched her hand across the table. I do the same. She loves only me. We finish our meals together. As I pass her table, our fingers find each other. The touch lingers before it is broken.

She gets up and follows me out into the darkness once again.

I sweep a stray hair from her face and cup her face. The deep sorrow of her actions today quickly is forgiven and forgotten. Her eyes suggest a pause to the game. I nod and take her hand.

The game stays here at the hotel.

We walk along the dimly lit path to the beach. Both of us take off our shoes. She holds the hem of her dress up from the ground and together we walk barefoot along the beach.

"Tomorrow I am going to the market." She says. "If you would care to join me."

I look to her and smile. "Of course."

We walk further along. Our fingers entwined. We are that couple in love that I watched strolling along the beach yesterday.

"How is your room?" She asks.

"Lonely without you." I reply.

Humming to herself. I know she feels the same. She squeezes my hand gently and looks to me one last time as we approach the hotel.

"Kiss me goodnight." She murmurs.

And I do. I have longed to kiss her all day. Just one kiss is all I need to help me sleep tonight.

The market was nice. Touristy but nice. We strolled hand in hand together. Bought trinkets. Chatted as we ate a salad lunch. Left together but arrive at the hotel separately.

The game resumes.

In the evening, I find her sitting in the outside bar. I sit at the table behind her. She knows my gaze is upon her. How could it not? She is the most beautiful woman I have her seen. I smile to myself as she starts scraping her manicured nails over her bare thigh. She subtly glances over her shoulder. I don't react.

I order a drink for both of us. Champagne. I don't care for it personally, but I have a special reason to appreciate it this year. We are celebrating ten years of marriage. The drink arrives. I explain to the waiter to give the brunette woman the other glass. He looks to me with confusion. I wiggle my eyebrows and smirk. He smiles dutifully, understanding my intention. He wishes me luck with a wink and places the glass in front of her. He doesn't say who it's from. But she knows.

The band starts to play. A Latin rhythm fills the silence of the bar. The other guests start tapping their fingers to the beat. I notice that she too is tapping her fingers against the table. She has always loved this type of music. It's her heritage.

A man approaches, asking to dance with her. She shakes her head; no. I know she is waiting for me to make my move. I take a sip of my drink. Biding my time. It's not the right song to dance too. The music changes but it's still not the right song. But the band will play the song. Our song.

She takes a sip of champagne. I imagine her lips holding onto to the sharpness of the taste.

The beat changes. She tilts her head to the side, recognising the song. I see her smile. I make my move. My hand readying for her to take. She glances to me, nods and takes my hand. It's is our song. It is the song the band played ten years ago when I fell in love with her at first sight.

We move to the dance floor. Our hips swaying to the rhythm. Her flowing dress moves in a way that makes me want to stand back and appreciate her. But not tonight. My hand finds her hip, I lead her subtly around the dance floor. Her gaze is drawn to mine as we dance to the rhythm. She places her hand upon my shoulder. You are mine she is saying. There will never be anyone else. I smile. I like this sense of ownership she has over me. We sway together to the music. She licks her lips, her hooded lustful eyes never leaving mine as the song comes to a finish. Letting go of her hip, I lead her back to the table. She sits and I go to my table. Our song danced to for another year.

She has turned her chair slightly. She is keeping one eye me but also watching the band. I see that her hands are folded in her lap. She is now happy just to sit and watch other couples dance to the rhythm. But I realise, she has had enough for tonight. She will make her move soon, back to her room. Alone.

My gaze follows her as she leaves the bar. Is she expecting me to follow like a puppy? I will eventually but not tonight. I need her desire to have me at almost breaking point.

As the days roll on, there are more stolen moments where our eyes meet across the pool. Days of subtle nods and flirtatious smiles communicate everything we need to say to one another. The silent conversations we've had so far would leave anyone wondering If we know one another at all.

And that's the point, I suppose, of this game. Let people wonder, she said to me years ago. That's the fun of it. Don't you just look at someone who is holiday alone and wonder where their partner, if they have one, is. She said to me once. I never thought it before but now I can't help but wonder the possibilities.

Does the blonde goddess have a partner? I ask myself. Do they know that she flirts openly with gorgeous brunettes in tight while bikinis?

Speaking of the bronzed blonde goddess. She hasn't approached my gorgeous brunette since the first day. She taken the hint and not pushed her luck. She is all for show, no substances to her backbone. I chuckle to myself as I watch her now flirt from one possibility to the next. Perhaps that's the game she plays?

I leave the sunbed. I have had enough today. My tan is coming along quite nicely. I glance to her; the bronzed goddess is still trying her luck for a quick fuck. By the time she leaves this hotel, no doubt would have had some success. I pity the poor soul when they realise that she is a woman of no substance.

My gaze finds my brunette goddess. She is watching me. I raise my eyebrows and glance to the bronzed goddess. She chuckles lightly. She also pities the poor soul who lives in hope.

Another night. We eat alone. Separate tables but our conversation rich in substance with silent glances and stolen moments. She leaves first. I know where she has gone. Outside in the shadows. I follow and find her by the path that leads to the beach. She wants the game paused for now.

Offering her hand, I take it. The touch charged with electricity. She rubs her thumb over my hand as she leads me past the confines of the Hotel.

"I have been thinking..." Her tone subdued.

I frown as I glance to her. I am not sure what she is thinking or is to say.

"Perhaps it's time to end this game." She continues.

I am surprised by her thought. "We are so near, sweetheart. One, two more days and you will have me." I reply.

She shakes her head. "No. I am tired of this game altogether. That's why I haven't really tried this time."

This is true. I noticed the lack of conviction in her actions a few days ago. I assumed she thought I was still upset about the bronzed goddess' advances. To be honest, I had forgotten about that.

"I noticed." I reply. "So, what now?"

"Now, we spend the rest of our time here, together." She smiles.

"We work better when we're together." I reply.

She nods. "Indeed, we do." She cups my face, her thumbs brushing against my cheeks. She leans forward and captures my lips. Her kiss is needy. We both smile into the kiss and then pull apart. Our eyes not leaving one another. "Ready to go back?"

I nod. She takes hold of my hand. Kisses my knuckles lightly and leads me back up the path and back through the shadowy outside of the hotel.

"Out of interest, what number was your room?" I ask.

"Ten Oh Eight." She smiles at me.

"You've been next door to me all this time!" I reply.

"I always am, darling. I make sure of it." She winks.

I hum softly to myself. In all the years we've played this game. I never knew.

"The question is. My room or yours?" I ask.

"Well since you won this game, yours." She replies with a wide smile.

I squeeze her hand and bring it to my lips. I place a kiss on her knuckles. "Gladly."

As we stroll through the outside bar, we glance to the band. They acknowledge us with smiles. We see the bronzed blonde goddess with her latest poor soul. She does a double-take as we pass her. Her mouth agape as she realises, I am with the brunette goddess.

"You got the girl, senorita!" The waiter who wished me luck days previously says when he sees us.

"She's always had me..." She replies with a smile.

I look to her. "And I always will."

We carry on through the hotel. Take the elevator and head to my room. I open the door.

"After you, Mrs Swan-Mills." I say.

**THE END. **


End file.
